It Will Always Be Like This
by adreamer212
Summary: One - shot Spemily story.


**AN: Hey, this is the first time I've written a story in English. This is also my first Spemily story. Every mistake is mine. If this bothers you, I'm so sorry. You're more than welcome to tell me your opinions. Thank you for spending your time on this. :)**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. You will know when it's mine. (Full of Spemily of course)**

**Edit: Yeah! English is really my weakness. Sorry for hurting your eyes! Tell me if I need to fix anything. :)**

* * *

><p>She is your best friend. You guys are the best of best friends that could possibly exist on this earth.<p>

She is into guys. That's what you've told yourself since she dated Ben. Speaking of that, she broke up with that jerk a few days ago. He forced her to do something she's not ready. Hearing the story made you want to break every single bone on his body, every single one. Toby saved her.

Then tonight, she goes to prom with Toby. He did saved her from that jerk. But he also did spy on them when they were young. Well at least Ali said that. You totally believe Ali this time. Besides, he was involved to "the Jenna thing". He must hate them a lot.

You can't help it. Protecting her is your unwritten mission.

You watch her all night. You have to never let her out of your sight.

But you do.

_Kiss bye bye to your B.F.F – A._

You blew off your date with Alex to find her. Emily's in danger. That psycho can hurt her.

It will always be like this. Nobody is allowed to hurt your best friends. Nobody is allowed to hurt Emily Fields.

* * *

><p>She is your best friend. You guys are the best of best friends that could possibly exist on this earth.<p>

She is into girls. You've just known that for a couple nights ago when that asshole Wilden forced her to. You were surprised though. She had a boyfriend before. Ben, who clearly did not deserve her. But you know that no matter what, no matter who she really is, you will protect her by all cost.

Then today, she has just revealed that a bitch from the swim team insulted her for being gay.

You can't help it. Protecting her is your unwritten mission.

_I will destroy her._

And you do.

It will always be like this. Nobody is allowed to hurt your best friends. Nobody is allowed to hurt Emily Fields.

* * *

><p>She is your best friend. You guys are the best of best friends that could possibly exist on this earth.<p>

She is into girls. You've known that for a while now. She dated some people.

Maya – you don't like her. She's that naughty girl who smokes weed. Besides, she didn't answer Emily's calls when she was in rehabilitation no matter how much effort Emily had put just to reach her.

Paige – you don't like her either. She's the one who insulted Emily for being gay. She tried to drown your best friend. She kissed your best friend without permission. She didn't have the guts to come out. Well, she's the worst by far.

Samara – you want to dislike her. She didn't do anything though. She's nice, funny, understanding and well, she likes Emily a lot. But c'mon blonde hair, blue eyes. She's just like a duplication of Ali. Ali was no good for your best friend. This girl must be like that too.

Then she's back to Paige.

_Ugh, not that bitch again. _

She's shady as hell. She may be working for A or worse, she may be A.

You can't help it. Protecting her is your unwritten mission.

_If you think I'm gonna let you hurt her, you underestimating me._

And she doesn't.

It will always be like this. Nobody is allowed to hurt your best friends. Nobody is allowed to hurt Emily Fields.

* * *

><p>She is your best friend. You guys are the best of best friends that could possibly exist on this earth.<p>

She is into girls. You've known that for a while now. You don't know why you keep replaying that fact every time you see her. She's still dating Paige. You guess you have to deal with that. That's her love life. She likes girls and she chooses to be with Paige. You repeat. You have to deal with that.

Then today, she's acting weird. She flirts with Brendan. Not that you don't like it but… well okay you don't like it.

First, you are on a mission to find any clue that lead to A. Apparently she doesn't get that idea. She keeps asking about colleges like she really wants to know.

Second, she likes girls. Well she's in relationship. What is she doing? Brendan can get the wrong idea. He can make a move on her.

You can't help it. Protecting her is your unwritten mission.

_The fact that this entire weekend you've conveniently failed to mention that you're gay!_

It will always be like this. Nobody is allowed to hurt your best friends. Nobody is allowed to hurt Emily Fields.

But this time, you are the one who hurt her.

* * *

><p>She is your best friend. You guys are the best of best friends that could possibly exist on this earth.<p>

She's into girls. You've known that for a while now. You also know who she was in love with. Unfortunately, Ali was one of them. You hate Ali for what she did in the past. You know you shouldn't say bad thing about the dead but let face it, Ali was a bitch back then. She mocked Hanna for her weight, made bad nick names for people, forced you to confess about Ian to your sister and worse, she was using Emily's heart. How can someone do that to a sweet and innocent girl like your best friend. What a terrible person! Besides, she's also the reason they have to deal with all these A things. The only good thing she did was drag you guys together. You sometimes secretly thank her for that.

Then today, Emily's going to meet her. She's going to meet hers and yours "dead" friend. She doesn't even see anything wrong with that sentence. Ali wants to meet her alone. How convenient! This must be an A trap. A can hurt your best friend. Ali can hurt your best friend just like she did. Emily's in danger.

You can't help it. Protecting her is your unwritten mission.

You follow her. You listen to their conversation.

You make noises. _Damn it_

Ali's gone.

She's angry.

_I thought you were putting yourself in danger._

You did.

_We can't let her come between us._

Yes, you can't. You know there is another meaning for that sentence but you don't want to figure it out yet.

_Don't._

It will always be like this. Nobody is allowed to hurt your best friends. Nobody is allowed to hurt Emily Fields.

But this time, you are the one who hurt her. And surprisingly, she hurts you back.

* * *

><p>She is your best friend. You guys are the best of best friends that could possibly exist on this earth.<p>

She's into girls. You've known that for a while now. It seems that almost every time you tried to protect her, the dangers always came from that fact. Like Toby, Paige, Paige again, Brendan and Ali. Anyway, you apologized every time. Not seeing Emily's smiles, not hearing Emily's voice, not making Emily laugh are tortures. You can't handle that. Emily has a special place in your heart and you pretty sure you don't want anything that happened change this.

She's still mad at you.

You haven't had a chance to say you're sorry. Again.

It's killing you every day.

Aria called. A attacked Emily at school. Her dad has a heart problem. She must be broken right now. She needs you.

You can't help it. Protecting her is your unwritten mission.

You come to her.

You look at her. She looks back.

Hesitant.

_Please don't send me away._

She doesn't.

You read from her eyes. _I need you._

You run to her. You hug her with everything you have. It's been a long time, well not that long, but you missed this feeling. The world seems more peaceful when you feel it in her arms. It feels right. You think you have just figured something out.

_It will always be like this, won't it?_

_Hmmm?_

_No matter what she said, no matter how big of a fight you had, no matter how stubborn you are, you will crawl back into her arms the moment you know she's hurt. _

You talk to yourself like that a million time before you admit it.

You're into girls.

Not exactly.

You're into Emily.

That's why.

It will always be like this. Nobody is allowed to hurt your best friends. Nobody is allowed to hurt Emily Fields.

* * *

><p>She is your best friend. You guys are the best of best friends that could possibly exist on this earth.<p>

She's into girls. You've known that for a while now.

Then today, she's into you. Okay, that's new. You have just known that a minute ago right after you confessed your feeling to your best friend. What to do next? Oh, right! Kiss. You kiss her first, smiling when you feel she kisses you back. You feel weird. Not the bad weird though. It's just that you feel like you're in heaven. The feeling you have is out of this planet. Through thousands right answers you've got from every test, through thousands right decisions you've made from your life, through everything, this is the rightest thing you've ever done.

She's in your arms. Now, nothing can put her in danger. Nothing.

You can't help it. Protecting her is your unwritten mission.

You put her closer. Your arms is her shelter, your body is her shield, your heart is, well, hers.

It will always be like this. Nobody is allowed to hurt your best friends. Nobody is allowed to hurt Emily Fields.

* * *

><p>She is not just your best friend anymore.<p>

She's into you. You're into her. You've known that for a long time now.

Then today, she's got married. Good thing is the one who put the ring on her finger is you.

_I have to marry you to protect all the poor girls who want to put their hands on me._

She's right. You could have broken their bones though.

You can't help it. Protecting her is your unwritten mission.

_It will always be like this. We will always be like this, for the rest of our life._

She smiles. Well, your wife smiles. Wife – yeah, you'll never get over the sound of it. You start to think you should bring her to work to introduce her. Let's count the number of your co-workers. The times you say "wife" must be over twenty though. Oh and bring her to all of your relative's houses. Wife, wife, wife. This is your wife. Okay you may need a therapy.

_Spencer Hasting, drop that goofy smile and answer your question!_

_Oh, right! I do! I do! I promise I – Spencer Hastings - will love her – Emily Fields - till the last day of this earth! I will protect her with all my life!_

It will always be like this. Nobody is allowed to hurt your _wife_ (insert goofy smile). Nobody is allowed to hurt Emily Fields.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


End file.
